


Cats,Video games and Angry Hissings

by Lyr_the_blue_rose



Series: Highschool Hybrids(Haikyuu) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hybrids, I don't know how to title, M/M, These guys got cat ears and tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyr_the_blue_rose/pseuds/Lyr_the_blue_rose
Summary: Hybrids were a common thing in Japan now.Any type of hybrid,mammal,insect,avian or reptilian was a common sight walking around. Including one video game addicted cat,an angry hissing one,one with bed hair and one that was always getting kicked.





	Cats,Video games and Angry Hissings

**Author's Note:**

> ahah another idea bugging my mind. No sad stories today. And ooc maybe because I'm bad at writing characters and summaries. And rambling too much. I don't own Haikyuu although I wish I did. I have school,I need to stop writing so late.

        Japan and specifically Nekoma High was known for having the feline hybrids of Japan. Karasuno,Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa had the avian hybrids but Nekoma was really the only high school with a general population of feline hybrid students. Now being just a normal human in Japan would be considered weird because everywhere you walked people would have some type of feathers,ears,tails,scales or wings. In others countries hybrids were more of a rare sight and kept as prizes so those from Japan were careful around shady places or other countries,they had to be to protect themselves. The black market was known to sell hybrids who wandered too far to rich and abusing people. Parents often warned their child to be careful at night as hybrids are very easy people to spot and younger ones are easier to kidnap. Hybrid kidnapping is still very rare to happen but it does happen more to rarer species or hybrids of rare color. When hybrids are kidnapped they are shipped off to other countries for auction as slaves. 

         Each hybrid is different with the abilities of their animal. The felines had enhanced hearing along with the dogs,wolves and coyotes. Avian hybrids could fly using their wings but they molted every year which was always annoying. Snake or reptilian hybrids weren't as affected by temperature changes like those with fur and they had scales that covered their necks and limbs. Bear hybrids were stronger in physical strength like their animal counter part. There were hybrids that were very rare and thought to be extinct however. The Arctic fox,Malaysian tigers,Honduran emerald Humming birds,Amur leopards etc.These hybrids if found would be taken into protective custody sadly and granted little freedom. Even if Japan was the island of the hybrids there were facilities aiming to force mate between two endangered hybrid species which is frowned upon. Rumors have began that the government might be allowing facilities like these to be more open because rare species drop rate is increasing. Feline,K-9 and other hybrids that aren't avian,repiling or insect are categorized into three categories. Omegas,betas and alphas.(A/N Sorry I ramble a lot when I get off track and I just start typing away.)

* * *

 

        Nekoma High school volleyball is the school of felines. It's also home to one of the well known libros in Japan Yaku Morisuke and a rare colored lion hybrid Haiba Lev. The two didn't always get along however because Lev was blunt and chlidish. He skipped practices with the older cat which made Yaku enraged at times. 

        Which brings us to this scene in the meadows near Nekoma High. Haiba Lev was known for making remarks at his smaller counterpart hybrid Yaku Morisuke's height which always ended up in kicks to the leg or the shin. His blunt attitude and childish nature always ended up in his downfall making jokes about Yaku's height. Along with these two video game addicted Kenma and the scheming captain Kuroo tagged along. Yaku was a sand cat,Kenma a house cat,Lev a lion and Kuro was a black panther. Yaku had light brown furry ears, a tan black striped tail and is an omega. Kenma had blond matching ears, a calico spotted tail and is an omega. Lev had surprising rare silver ears with the same color tail(and a giant smile) and is an alpha. Kuro's ears were barely viable because of his odd bed hair but they were black ears, a slim black tail(also with a smirk)and is an alpha. 

        Kenma as usual was sitting on the grassy eyes glued to his psp as his tail swished behind him along with Kuroo. Yaku was chasing a Lev around trying to land a kick at the lions leg.

        "I wonder if he just teases Yaku for the laughs eh Kenma?,". Kuroo glanced over at the pudding head. Kenma shrugged still glued to the screen. A hand went up to mess his hair. 

        "OW,Yaku-san what was that for!,"Lev whined on the ground. The two were further down from the other two cats with Lev rubbing his leg and Yaku was staring down at the larger cat ears twitching with a slight blush. 

        "Nothing in particular,".

        "Is it because you wanted to keep our reletion-OW!,". Another kick to the already downed lion and a hissing sand cat.

        "Shut it Lev!. Back to practices come on!,". Yaku headed up the hill with a larger blush back to the gym leaving Lev on the grass still down. Lev quickly got up and scurried over to Kenma.

        "Kenma-san lets practice spikes! Please Kenma-san!,". Lev begged the older cat his ears on end.

        "Don't feel like it,"Kenma replied.

        "LEV!". Lev scurried away to the gym after Yaku shouted his name. His boyfriend was scary at times and especially when angry. 

* * *

 

        Back with the other cats Kenma had given up on his psp for a while after failing multiple tries at the final boss. He leaned onto Kuroo shoulder closing his eyes.

        "Think he'll ever learn?,"Kuroo asked scratching his right ear. 

        "Lev's Lev. He's childish.Someday he'll learn,"Kenma replied nonchalantly. 

        "Come on Kenma,we should get to practicing. Coach will yell at us,". Kuroo stood up brushing off his pants. The wind rustled Kenma's hair and ears,Kuroo thought he looked more beautiful than ever. Kenma looked up at Kuroo the wind blowing down his hair so his black ears were visable. His tail was calming swinging side to side.  

        "You look nice...Tetsuroo,"Kenma said quietly getting up. A hand went to scratch his furry ears. 

        "You look better,Kenma,"Kuroo replied smiling. The two figures retreated back towards the gym hands intertwined. 

        

        

 

     

**Author's Note:**

> Another hybrid story but for who,the owls,eagles or crows?Or all? Reviews and have a good day!(or night?)


End file.
